


Undrowned

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, PWP, Pain, Pain Kink, Punishment, Sexual Violence, Slight torture, Threesome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Chara is sick of his goalie’s antics. Tuukka just wants to come.I know Zee is like a saint off the ice but I just wanted him to wreck Tuukk.Title from Everything Everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Over the years Tuukka and Zee have formed a pretty close bond as teammates, and generally get along. But after one too many angry outbursts on the ice, Chara has some choice words for his goalie. 

They’re the last two in the locker room, lights dim and both freshly showered. Chara corners him, gently pushing him up against a wall.

“Listen, Rask. You need to learn to control yourself. Your temper is getting on my nerves. What can we do about it?” 

Tuukka is red faced, inches away from his captain. He’s not used to such intense attention, especially from Zee. 

“Sorry, sir.” His tone is sarcastic, his default in uncomfortable situations. 

“Don’t use that on me, Rask.” Zee says, lifting the smaller man’s face up by the chin. “You think I won’t hit you?” 

Tuukka actually gets a little scared. He’s used to fighting, but not with his captain. His captain, who’s bigger than him in every way, and fucking scary no matter how well you fight. He swallows hard.

“Is that what you need? To be hurt? Is that what will calm you down?” Chara asks, gripping Rask by the chin hard enough to bruise. Rask doesn’t answer but he feels his dick filling up. He has no idea what’s wrong with him. Maybe he knows Chara wouldn’t really do permanent damage, maybe he does want to be hurt. He’s confused and having trouble organizing his thoughts. 

“Answer me, boy.” Chara slaps him, hard. Tuukka’s a little shocked, a lot turned on, and mostly still confused. 

“I um, I- I don’t know. Maybe it would help.” Rask is biting his lip, arousal mixed with fear in his eyes.

Zee slowly wraps his fingers around his goalie’s throat, pressing just hard enough to restrict his breathing.

“You don’t know? Seems like your body knows.” The captain says, grabbing Rask’s dick through his sweatpants, eliciting a low growl from the smaller man. 

Zee tightens his grip on Rask’s neck and dick, leaning in to nip at his earlobe. “Gonna hurt you, make you feel good. Maybe then you’ll stop being a brat for a while.”

Tuukka can’t really argue; he has no chance of fighting Zee off, and he’s not sure he really wants to. He gets sick of himself sometimes, unable to control his emotions, and it might be nice to give up control for once. 

They throw on their shirts and Zee leads him out the back, large hand gripping the nape of his neck. Tuukka almost feels like he’s being kidnapped and the rush sends even more blood to his dick. 

The ride to Zee’s house is tense. Zee’s driving, boner obvious through his sweats, and Tuukka can’t help himself. He puts a tentative hand on the larger man’s thigh, slowly moving up. Chara seems to approve, letting his goalie feel him up, Tuukka not surprised but a little scared at just how big Zee is. It feels like his dick goes on forever, and it doesn’t even feel like he’s fully hard yet. Tuukka runs his hand up and down the length, both men letting out low noises. He takes a chance and slips his hand under Zee’s waistband, and proceeds when he’s not met with protest. He properly grabs his captain’s dick, making his larger than average hands feel small in comparison. 

“Fuck, Zee.” Tuukk breathes out, wanting to see and feel a lot more than he currently can from the passenger seat. 

Zee notices his squirming. “Be patient, Rask.” The low voice goes right to Tuukka’s dick, which is already leaking in anticipation. 

“Sorry sir.” This time the apology is sincere, the goalie’s voice almost shaking from arousal. Zee smiles.

They finally arrive at Zee’s place, Tuukka pretty much vibrating with energy and nervousness. 

Zee kicks off his shoes and settles on the couch, patting his lap, an invitation. Rask climbs on, straddling his captain, eyes unsure. Zee takes a moment to admire the smaller man’s striking features, eyes scanning over his face and making Tuukka blush a little. 

Zee pulls Rask’s shirt off in one motion, pausing again to take in his beauty. 

“So pretty, Tuukk.” The captain says, slowly running his hands up his goalie’s sides, thumbs running over his tiny nipples, making him shiver. 

“You know how long I’ve wanted you like this? Half naked, all to myself? I’m gonna wreck you, Tuukk.” The younger man shivers again, and he’s pretty sure he could come just like this. He feel’s Zee’s massive length twitch under him, the larger man pushing up to create some friction. Zee keeps teasing at his nipples, loving how innocent Tuukk looks like this. Most people are scared of him, his anger and passion on the ice, but to Zee he’s small, a little scared, and extremely fuckable. Tuukka rolls his head back a bit, letting out a low groan at Zee’s hands on him.

“Zee, can I take your shirt off? Wanna see you.” Tuukk’s surprised at his sudden surge of confidence, but he’s painfully horny and can’t really contain himself anymore. 

“You can take my shirt off if you take those sweatpants off, slut.” 

Tuukk’s heart races at the name, and he jumps up to obey. He slowly slides the pants down, showing off his slender hips, finally letting his length spring free. 

“Good boy, turn around.” 

Tuukka hesitates. He’s never really been one to show off his ass, but he turns around nonetheless. Zee groans at the sight, touching himself through his sweatpants. 

“Get back here.” He says, patting his lap. Tuukk climbs up, and pulls Zee’s shirt off. His dick twitches, eyes scanning over his muscular captain. It’s really ridiculous how ripped Zee is, how easily he could throw Tuukka around. 

Zee reaches under Tuukk’s balls, teasing the bit just before his hole. He slides a finger in without notice, making the smaller man gasp and tense up. 

“If you can’t take my finger, Rask, then you’re gonna have a really rough time taking my dick.” Zee warns, moving his finger around inside.

“I can take it.” Tuukka responds, some of his signature confidence coming through. 

Zee pulls out only to shove three fingers in Tuukk’s mouth. “Get them wet.” He commands, choking his goalie a bit. “Good boy.” He quickly moves his dripping fingers back to Tuukk’s hole, pushing all three inside at once. 

“Fuck.” Rask breathes out, closing his eyes to try to will the pain away. He really doesn’t want to show his captain weakness right now. Zee removes his fingers and tells Tuukk to turn around and sit on his lap facing away, which gives him perfect access to his goalie’s hole. 

Zee has to pause again to take in the sight; Rask’s flexible body bent over for him, his legs spread wide, hole completely exposed. He pushes his fingers in again, watching the stretch. Tuukk has his hands braced on the coffee table, finally able to wince a bit since Chara can’t see his face. 

Zee adds a fourth finger, groaning at the sight. “Good boy, taking it like this.” He keeps up a relentless pace, pulling his fingers almost all the way out and forcing them back in. Tuukk’s making little noises and cursing under his breath, sometimes in English and sometimes in Finnish. 

Suddenly Zee pulls out and pulls his goalie back by the neck, their bodies pressed together. He stands up and throws Rask face down onto the couch, and pulls his own pants off, finally. Tuukk doesn’t even have time to register what’s happening before he feels Zee’s massive dick pushing at his entrance. There’s not quite enough lube from the leftover spit to help things along, so he moves to the end of the couch and shoves his dick in Tuukk’s mouth with no warning, pulling his head up by the hair. Tuukk chokes but tries to focus on taking it as well as he can lying on his stomach. 

“Get it wet, it’s all the lube you’re getting.”

When Tuukk has sufficiently drooled all over Zee’s dick, they move back into their previous position and Zee pushes inside. Tuukk’s eyes slam shut, the pain almost unbearable. Zee’s dick is fucking massive and having four fingers in him earlier didn’t really provide sufficient prep. 

He bites his lip until he draws blood to keep from tensing up too much, not wanting to show his pain. 

“Fuck, Rask, you’re so tight.” Zee immediately starts a bruising pace, slamming down into the smaller man with every thrust. He grabs Tuukk’s hips and pulls them up for a better angle, massive hands feeling like they’re already leaving marks. 

As quickly as before, Zee pulls out and flips his goalie over, pushes his legs up and slides in again. This time it goes in a little smoother, but it still hurts like a bitch, and Zee can see every expression on Tuukk’s face. 

“Slut.” Zee growls out before slapping Tuukk for the second time tonight. He grips his throat, fucking into him incredibly hard, talking under his breath in Slovak. Tuukka actually can’t breathe at all at this point, and he’s afraid he might pass out, so he taps Zee on the arm, barely able to move. 

“Oh, you want me to let up on you? Why should I? You’ve been nothing but a dick lately, you deserve your punishment.” Zee doesn’t loosen his grip on Rask’s throat until what the goalie assumes is the last second before he would pass out. 

Tuukk takes a huge breath, and Zee laughs at him. “Fuck you” comes out of Rask’s mouth, and before the first word is out he regrets it, already wincing at what’s gonna happen to him. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Zee says, pulling out. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Zee. It just came out, I was scared.”

“Stupid goalie.” Zee grabs the smaller man under the arms and lifts him up, pushing him up against the wall next to the couch roughly. Tuukk’s eyes are wide, and he’s shaking.

“Tell me again what you just said to me?” 

“I’m sorry, Zee. I said fuck you. I didn’t mean to, I’m really sorry.”

Zee hits him in the jaw, hard, and Tuukk’s ears start ringing from the impact. He split his lip open, blood already trickling down his chin. He hits him again, making the blood gush out faster, and Tuukk’s frozen in place. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I deserve it.” Tuukk says, fighting back tears. He almost never cries but he’s hurting and still horny, so many emotions and sensations happening all at once and it’s just too much. He’s pretty sure his jaw is at least dislocated, making him slur the words out. 

Zee hits him one more time for good measure, this time on the other side, and Tuukk can’t help but let a small sob out. His dick is painfully hard, the blood is dripping down onto his chest, and his head is spinning so much that he can’t even complete a thought. 

Zee pushes him down to his knees roughly and shoves his dick in the goalie’s mouth, increasing the jaw pain tenfold. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me? Say another word like that to me and there will be a lot more blood.” 

Tuukk looks up through his watery eyes, drool and blood dripping onto the floor, and nods as best he can. 

“Good boy, get up.” 

Tuukk stands slowly, his body kind of giving up on him at this point.

“Still hard for me, huh?” Zee says, looking down at Rask’s angry red dick, leaking and hanging heavy between his thighs. “You want me to touch you?”

“Yes please, sir.” 

Zee grabs him roughly by the back of the neck and pushes him into the bedroom. He backs the younger man up to the bed, pushing him down, pulling some rope out of his bedside table. Tuukka swallows hard.

Chara is clearly used to this, and easily ties his teammate up to the bed, legs spread and wrists together. Zee takes out his phone and snaps a pic, Tuukka doesn’t even register it; he’s in a thick haze of pain and arousal, he can barely open his eyes. Plus he’s a little lightheaded from the blood loss. 

Zee contemplates for a moment before putting a tight cockring on Rask, figuring that if he doesn’t he’ll come from any attention his dick gets. Tuukka whines when he realizes what’s happening, pulling against his restraints even though he knows it’s useless. He shakes his head to open his eyes, and Zee climbs on top of him. 

“Hi Tuukk, still with me?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy. You look so beautiful like this, all laid out for me. Gonna let you fuck me.” 

Tuukka perks up at this, kind of in shock. Zee laughs, slides Tuukka’s dick in and Tuukka almost passes out. His dick has barely been touched all night and feeling Zee around him all at once it just too much. A scream tears out of his throat as Zee rides him, and deep bruises are forming at his wrists and ankles where he’s pulling. This is actual torture, he thinks, and he promises himself he’s never gonna disrespect his captain ever again. 

“Please Zee, I’ll be so good for you, please let me come.”

“So cute when you beg, Rask. Wanna fill me up?” 

“Yes Zee, so bad, please.”

Zee pulls off and removes the cockring, sliding back down immediately, and Rask finally, finally gets to come. He screams again and it’s a primal sound, Zee thinks idly that if a neighbor hears they’ll probably think they’re overhearing a murder. 

It’s also a beautiful sight, Tuukka pulling at all his restraints as hard as he can, muscles flexed, blood drying around his mouth and his chest, and some fresh blood still coming out, his face red from exertion. He comes for an absurdly long time, Zee jerking himself and coming on his goalie at the same time, getting him even messier than he already is.

They both groan when Zee pulls off, and he moves to undo the smaller man’s restraints. He gets him up and ushers him into the large shower in the master bathroom, figuring it’s really the only way to get him clean at this point. Tuukk is out of it, stumbling blindly where Zee leads him. 

They step under the hot stream and Zee soaps them up, pulling Tuukk into a warm hug. Tuukk starts crying at this point, still so overstimulated and relieved at the same time. 

“It’s ok Tuukk. You did such a good job, such a good boy for me. It’s ok to cry.” 

Chara finishes cleaning them both off and dresses his goalie’s wounds, putting him in an oversized T-shirt. Rask is still quietly crying when they slip into bed, his captain pulling him close to his chest. 

“You ok Tuukk?”

“Yeah,” He says, turning around and sniffling. “I really...needed that. I didn’t know I did. How did you know?” 

“I know my team. And my goalie.”


	2. Beat the Bright Out of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Touching yourself? Might make you feel better to know I was nice and let him come.”
> 
> Bergy’s pace doubles, eyes burning a hole in his screen. He quickly replies “yes, already close.” 
> 
> “Good boy.”

Patrice rubs his eyes and clumsily grabs his phone from his nightstand. It’s 3 fucking am, why is Zee texting him?

It takes him a minute to register the caption-less image on his dimly lit screen: his goalie, naked and bloody, tied to a bed. He turns the brightness up.

Bergy actually gasps at the sight, suddenly very concerned for Tuukka. He would think he was dead in the picture if he didn’t have a red, painful looking boner. He knows Zee was gonna have a word with Tuukka after the game, he just had no idea what it would turn into.

Ok, maybe he had some idea. He’s hooked up with Zee multiple times over the years and things usually do get at least slightly violent. It always gives him a rush; having no control, the panic when Zee hits him.

The memory, as well as the picture, make it impossible to ignore his own boner any longer. He slides his hand down under his waistband, gripping tightly, when he gets another text. “Touching yourself? Might make you feel better to know I was nice and let him come.”

Bergy’s pace doubles, eyes burning a hole in his screen. He quickly replies “yes, already close.” 

“Good boy.” 

The last text is all Patrice needs to send him over the edge. His come spills out over his hand and onto his stomach and chest, other hand still gripping his phone. 

“Miss you.” Patrice slowly replies, eyes blurry and muscles weak, suddenly feeling very alone. He figures Zee and Tuukk must be done, and Zee probably cleaned him up. He’s always very courteous afterwards, and affectionate. 

“Come over then, little one.”

“Is Tuukks still there?” 

“Yes, I’ll wake him and we can both have fun with him.” 

Bergy is always amazed at Zee’s stamina, on and off the ice. He’s the oldest on the team but you’d never know it from his relentlessness. He remembers the last time Zee fucked him, Bergy coming multiple times that night, Chara not satisfied until the younger man was a writhing, crying mess. They showered together after, come and blood spiraling down the drain for what felt like ever. 

“On my way.” He texts back after cleaning himself up and getting actual clothes on. He knows it’s a stupidly bad idea to get up at 3am, drive over to Zee’s house and fuck his goalie but he can’t be bothered to care when he’s this horny. Besides, he has to listen to his captain. 

—————

A very, incredibly wrecked looking Tuukka opens the door, smiling weakly. 

“Hi Tuukk, you ok?” 

“Yeah, missed you Bergy.” Tuukk says, wrapping his arms around his teammate. Patrice is surprised; his goalie is almost never affectionate. He pulls his chin up, examining his wounds. 

“Zee really got you good huh? You sure you feel ok honey?” Bergy says, kissing one of Tuukka’s sharp cheekbones, his fatherly instincts kicking in. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. Needed it.”

Patrice kisses his goalie, and Tuukka thinks it might be the most tender kiss he’s ever received. It almost makes him cry. 

“That ok?” Patrice asks quietly, worried about the state of Rask’s jaw.

Tuukka’s reply is another kiss, pushing the older man against the wall, slotting a knee between his legs. 

“Tuukk you don’t have to-“

The goalie moves his lips down, kissing Patrice’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. His kisses move downwards until both men are out of breath.

“Having fun with my goalie too?” Zee’s low voice startles them both.

“You really roughed him up Zee.” Bergy is a bit gone, still having Tuukka’s lips on him, but he tries to sound composed.

“Looks like he’s fine to me. Both of you, bedroom.” 

Neither man dares hesitate, knowing what their captain can and will do if someone’s uncooperative. 

Zee settles on the bed when they all walk in, and instructs his two teammates to get naked. Bergy gives Tuukk a reassuring look before they kiss again, and Tuukka finishes unbuttoning Bergy’s shirt. Bergy returns the favor, and can’t help but stare. He’s snapped out of it when he feels his pants being undone, suddenly a bit shy. Zee and Tuukka both groan at the sight of Bergy in his tight black boxer briefs, boner barely contained. 

Once they’re both naked, they climb onto the bed and pull Zee’s pants off, both lowering down to taste him. Bergy takes a good amount of the length in while Tuukka focuses on his captain’s balls. Zee groans and pushes Bergy farther down, hitting the back of his throat. Bergy chokes a bit but doesn’t try to pull off, he knows Zee likes seeing his boys struggle a bit. 

Tuukka glances back at Patrice’s delicious ass in the air as he sucks off Zee, and can’t help himself. “Zee, can I taste Bergy?” 

Zee chuckles at how much of a slut his goalie turned out to be and accepts.

Tuukka’s jaw is still throbbing, and he can’t open his mouth much, but what he lacks in range of motion he makes up for in passion. He buries his face in Bergy, licking every inch before pushing his tongue inside and swirling it around. Bergy moans deeply around Zee’s dick, pushing his ass backwards. 

Tuukka continues, spit dripping down the backs of Bergy’s thick thighs, hole clenching, looking for more contact. 

“Fuck him.” Zee says, and Bergy’s eyes go a little wide. He didn’t think he’d be the one getting fucked but he really can’t complain. He knew what he was getting himself into coming over here. 

Tuukka quickly obliges, sliding into Bergy’s spit-slicked hole relatively easily, making all three men moan. Once Tuukka has a rhythm going, Zee pushes Bergy up onto just his knees and they kiss passionately, Zee pulling Bergy’s head back by his hair. 

“You’re gonna take both of us, slut.” 

Patrice is actually legitimately worried now, because he’s never taken two at once. Not to mention that taking Zee’s dick by itself feels like two. 

“Zee, I don’t know, that’s a lot.”

“Don’t fucking argue with me.” Zee says low, punctuating his words with a hard slap to Patrice’s face. “You’re taking us both.”

“I wasn’t trying to argue, I just don’t know if-“ 

Zee pushes Tuukka back, making him pull out. He forces Bergy over his lap with a negligible about of resistance, and spanks the smaller man, hard. 

“You’re not gonna say another word. I’ll break your jaw too.” Patrice stays quiet because, well, he believes his captain. He was probably stupid to argue in the first place. Zee spanks him again and again until Bergy is crying a bit, ass red and dick still painfully hard, body overstimulated. 

He pushes Bergy to his feet and instructs Tuukka to get on the bed, Bergy following behind and straddling his goalie. Tuukka slides back in easily, trying to give Patrice silent reassurance.

Zee comes up behind him and slides a finger in beside Tuukka’s dick, his lips touching Patrice’s ear.

“See what happens when you don’t do what I want?” He whispers, referring to Tuukka’s very painful looking jaw, dried blood still on the corners of his mouth. 

“You can reply.”

“Yes sir, I see. I’m sorry, you can do whatever you want with me.” Bergy gets a rush out of relinquishing all control, even if he’s scared. Zee’s deep-voiced commands send shivers down his spine as Tuukka fucks him, and it’s almost too much already. 

“Good boy. I’m gonna open you up with my fingers then Tuukk and I are both gonna come inside you. You’ll wait ‘till after we’re done to come.” 

Bergy winces to himself, knowing it’s gonna be almost impossible to hold off his orgasm with two dicks inside him; the attention, the pain, it’ll just be too much. 

Zee slides another finger in, and another, eventually lining his dick up. He luckily grabbed some lube to make the slide easier, but it’s still an incredibly tight fit, and the searing pain is making Patrice’s ears ring. He lets himself groan loudly, eyes closed, as Tuukka looks on helplessly. Zee’s dick hurt going in by itself, Tuukk can only imagine how much this must hurt. 

Zee grabs Bergy by the throat, bodies pressed together, as he finally slides all the way in. His dick feels amazing next to Tuukka’s, incredibly tight and hot. His grip on Bergy’s throat is cutting the air supply mostly off, and Bergy’s afraid he might pass out from all this. 

“Taking it like a good boy.” Zee says, bringing Patrice back a little bit. “Feels so fucking good.” Tuukka chimes in, which helps too. Both men start to move in and out, their thrusts lining up perfectly, and Patrice has no idea how he’s gonna wait to come. The pain, barely being able to breathe, he just feels so helpless. Helpless and so turned on he could scream. So he does.

“Feel good Bergy? You’re so tight, so good.” Tuukka runs his hands over his teammate’s chest, stomach, hips. Zee lets up on his grip a little bit to do the same, two pairs of hands running all over Patrice’s body. 

“Wanna come.” He chokes out, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

“You’ll wait.” Zee’s reply is simple but painful, Patrice letting out a whine in response. Zee slams his dick back in on the next thrust, sending a jolt through the other two men. “Gonna fill you up, slut.” Zee says, and Tuukka takes it as his cue to get ready to come too. They both slide in and out until their dicks are twitching, spilling come inside Bergy for what feels like forever. 

Bergy follows immediately after, both dicks still inside him, coming untouched all over his goalie’s chest and stomach. 

Both men pull out at the same time, suddenly leaving Bergy feeling very empty. He’s incredibly overstimulated and lets himself properly cry, Zee getting him up onto his feet.

“Shh, it’s ok honey, you did so good, such a good boy for us.” Zee soothes, rubbing his alternate’s back.

“Zee’s right, I can’t believe you took both of us like that.” Tuukk says, slurred from his injuries and the fact that he’s beyond exhausted. 

They all shower together, Zee doing most of the work to get them clean. Both of the younger men want to question how he possibly has any energy left but can’t seem to find the energy themselves.

Zee gets everyone dressed and into bed, positioning himself in the middle. Patrice appreciates getting taken care of, especially after what his body’s been through tonight, so he cuddles up to Zee’s side and litters his jawline and neck with kisses. Zee’s thick beard always feels comforting, somehow. Tuukka rolls over and does the same, making Zee groan. 

“Insatiable. Miss me inside you already?” The captain says to no one in particular, eyes closed, finally starting to wind down.

“Yes.” Both men breathe out between kisses. Zee chuckles at his slutty teammates, pulling them closer. 

“Tomorrow morning, little ones. Go to sleep.”


End file.
